


Debts and Deaths

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Cayde changed Lydia's world when he took her under his wing, And her world changed again when Uldren took him away. Now, with a gun on her hip and tears in her eyes, Lydia wanders the Tangled shore with a bounty to take and a promise to keep...





	Debts and Deaths

"Cayde, i swear upon the Traveler himself, this prison better be falling apart at the seams to warrant this early of a trip."

My feet touched down on the steel catwalk that led up to The Prison of Elders. To my right side stood Cayde-6, a veteran Hunter dressed with his usual cape and armor as he strolled up to the prison entrance like he owned the place. The atmosphere surrounding us was a vibrant purple tinge, yet still thankfully breathable since I wasn't wearing any kind of helmet underneath my cloak. Asteroids floated around the massive prison construct lashed together to avoid collision. All in all the construction wasn't bad, but that wasn't why Cayde and I were here today.

"C'mon Lydia! Have i ever steered you wrong?"

We kept walking as i doublechecked my weapons. Cayde subtly doing the same with his Pistol.

"Well there was that time during the Sparrow races-"

"We agreed never to talk about that."

"Or the time in Amanda's docking bay with my ship-"

"Okay, that wasn't even my fault. My instructions were perfect."

"Then there was the prank file of reports you had me deliver to Zavala-"

"Okay! I think i get it now! Sheez, with how you talk people would think i'm a bad teacher."

I smile at Cayde's self depracative comment. Cayde may seem like an endless optimistic, but his teaching abilities were a sore spot for him. Even if he will never admit it. I decided to cut him so slack as we came up to the end of the catwalk where Petra awaited us.

"Oi! Cayde! It took you long enough to get here you waste of scrap!"

Petra grinned as we stopped in front of her, fully confirming that she was just fucking with the caped Exo. Of course, that didn't stop Cayde playing the part like he always seemed to do when the awoken guard was around, recoiling back with a mechanical hand placed on his chest. As if he had just been shot. Although, Petra's insults can be pretty scathing, playful or not.

"Ouch Petra. If I had a heart, you would have just put a hole in it."

Both me and Petra just shook our heads and grinned at the Exo's antics.

"Oh don't worry Cayde, plenty of holes will be put in hearts today. Why else would I bring you here?"

"And I am glad to be here Petra! But, before we kick this party off, I need you to do the thing."

Petra just stared at the rambunctious Exo as he practically bounced up and down in anxious eagerness to see this "Thing" that Petra could do. Putting his hand on my shoulder, Cayde tugged me close before whisper yelling in my ear.

"Watch this Lydia, it is so cool."

On cue, Petra rolled her eyes before holding a nice out and releasing the handle. Almost immediately, the knife appeared to float upwards about a foot above her hand before dropping gracefully into Petra's open hand. I stared in disappointment whilst Cayde shivered next to me.

"Ugh, creepy yet cool. Do it again!"

I turned towards my mentor. "Cayde." I tried to put as much of my 'I'm so done with this' tone in my voice as I could muster. Cayde stiffened at my very simple request for his attention, being all to familiar with that specific tone of voice, before turning around to stare into my eyes.

"Yes Lydia?"

I reached down to my thigh, yanking a knife out of the sheathe that resided there before mirroring Petra's earlier actions. The knife in my hand shot up almost twice the height that Petra's had, and as I shifted my finger's around the knife performed flips, twirls, and other acrobatic feats before I sent it straight down into the steel scaffolding blade first. The knife went straight through the steel down to the hilt. I held my hand out and the knife immediately dislodged itself before returning to my hand, where I shoved it back into it's sheath. My eyes never left Cayde's. Speaking of which, the horned Exo was completely flabbergasted at my apparent telepathic abilities.

"Cayde, almost all Awoken have telekinesis."

"Holy shit." Yep, Cayde was very easy to please, but I had decided that we were quite done with business and turned towards Petra who looked at me with a curious gaze.

"Why are we here Petra?" Petra seemed to regain her bearings and fell into a serious demeanor as she briefed us.

"It's simple Guardian. Some large groups of prisoners on the upper levels are going crazy and causing quite the ruckus. The Main arena and lower levels remain on lockdown luckily! However, if the automated security systems fail, which they are well on there way to doing right now, then we will all have quite a few bad days coming in the future."

 

All things considered this sounded pretty run of the mill. Why did she need our help? "Don't you guys have your own security detail for events like this?"

 

Petra seemed embarrassed and saddened by my question as evidenced by her eyes seeming to look anywhere else but at me, a scowl growing on her face. "After the recent....fiasco that was Oryx, the Awoken have lost most of our soldiers. Hell, we've been shorthanded ever since the House Of Wolves Event. Oryx just made everything worse. We only have around twenty guards right now for the prison and those poor souls are guarding the other exits to ensure no-one escapes out of a side door."

 

I nodded my head in understanding as Petra explained. The Vanguard had our own cleansing event just a few months ago with the Red Army. Hence why Cayde had to be sent instead of a lower ranking guardian. But I don't think Cayde was really concerned about that. He was just happy to get out of the base. Of course, right at this moment, a large explosion rocked the base making all three of us stumble slightly. After regaining our balance, Cayde seemed to give a very measured Glare at Petra.

"Petra. Why do these prisoners have access to heavy weaponry? Or any weaponry?"

Petra looked away, obviously irritated. before responding with one word.

"Variks."

Both Cayde and I facepalmed in sync.

"I swear, next time I see that four armed shitstain, I am skinning him alive." Oddly enough no-one seemed to disagree with me, they all just sighed and nodded they're heads.

"Well, ready to get this show on the road ten Guardians?" Petra cocked her handgun, probably eager to get the action started.

Cayde smiled before straightening up his cloak. "Just another day at the office."

Petra nodded before jogging towards the entrance. Cayde drew his pistol before walking up to the edge of the scaffolding, loading a magazine as he did so.

"Alright, how do we play this Lydia?" I cocked my assault rifle, making sure it was loaded before placing it on my back along with my shotgun and drawing my Hand-Cannon.

"Cayde Riff in 6?"

The blue headed Exo grinned.

"Yeah. Make sure to watch me for the changes Lyd-"

"And try to keep up, yeah I know."

We both locked our ammo magazines in our hand cannons at the same time.

"Alright then. Let's Go To Prison!" And with that, Cayde leaped off the scaffolding to one further down below.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!"

Yep, he sounded happy. And as a cacophony of familiar gunshots echoed around me along with Cayde's random jabs at the enemies he was plowing through, I sprinted off after Petra, grinning the whole time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a happier chapter to start off the whole story. Don't worry, the angst and shit will kick off later. For now, enjoy these fluff scenes, there won't be a lot of them.


End file.
